


Lonely But Not Alone

by paien



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, SO MUCH FLUFF, happy team 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paien/pseuds/paien
Summary: Kakashi has lived alone for most of his life. It's never bothered him, but it seems that Gai and Team 7 have other plans. He realizes that just because he survives on his own doesn't mean it's what's best for him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Lonely But Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff because the world is a mess but the Team 7 in my brain isn't. Nothing too elaborate - just wanted a nice little piece to get me back into writing and to hopefully put a smile on some people's faces :) Thanks for reading!

Kakashi has always lived alone.

Well, maybe that isn’t technically true. He’s lived alone since he was five years old. He prefers not to think of memories from that time, though. He’s always done better on his own.

The kettle whistles, steam blowing loud and billowy from its spout. It’s old—and rusting. Rust that seems to only get worse with each cup of tea he makes. He pours the hot water into his chipped tea cup and sets the kettle aside onto a stained countertop.

Yes, he’s always been just fine on his own.

Kakashi glances at the clock on his rickety wall, the hands still ticking along reliably even as it slips off its hinges attached to the wood behind it. It’s getting late, and he’s just returned from a solo mission after pawning his young genin team off for Gai to deal with for a few days. He’ll have to think of something for them to do in training tomorrow morning.

Grimacing slightly as he moves his aching body to finish his still steaming tea, Kakashi sets the cup aside to deal with the next day. It sits beside a stack of bowls and chopsticks, still unwashed from before he left for his mission. He pads quietly into his bedroom, brushing his teeth while avoiding looking at his reflection in the half cracked mirror. Finally, he settles into his bed.

Perfectly fine on his own.

~*~

He wakes early the next day. The sun shines unrelentingly through the holes in his curtains, beaming into his face until he has no choice but to rise from his uneasy slumber. Kakashi dresses mechanically through the rest of his morning routine, ignoring the dirty dishes mocking him in the kitchen.

He’ll get to them. He’s always managed on his own.

When he finally shows up—late as always—to the training ground, his squad are already waiting impatiently.

“Kaka-sensei! You’re late,” Naruto whines, pointing a finger accusingly in his direction.

Sakura rolls her eyes at the obvious statement. Clever girl that she is, she has clearly realized that scolding their tardy sensei has little effect and only gives him a slightly disapproving glare.

Sasuke doesn’t even bother to turn his head in acknowledgement, although Kakashi doesn’t miss the twitch of his body, a muted but sincere greeting from the young boy.

Well, Kakashi thinks wryly, for Team Seven, this is a rather tame morning.

“So,” he starts brightly, “how was training with Gai’s team?”

That was the wrong thing to say. Immediately, Naruto is on his feet, waving his fist around at an invisible aggressor as he loudly complains about just about everything.

“That Bushy Brow is so creepy! He looks and acts exactly like their even weirder sensei! And that Neji guy is even worse. I bet he’s got a stick shoved up his—”

“Naruto!” Sakura lands a solid fist on the blond’s head. “You should be grateful! Gai-sensei didn’t have to let us train with them.”

Grumbling, Naruto rubs at his head with a disgruntled expression. “Yeah, well, he really shouldn’t have.”

“It was a good challenge, at least,” Sasuke says, though his voice is as emotionless as ever.

Kakashi takes a moment to stare at them all then sighs. “I don’t suppose he managed to instill the glory of teamwork upon you while I was gone?” he asks forlornly.

That seems to set Naruto off again.

“Are you kidding?! I don’t think Neji would know the meaning of teamwork if you—”

This time, Sakura doesn’t bother with a verbal warning before her fist shoots out again.

“Ow! Sakura!”

“Moron.”

“Shut up, Sasuke!”

“Now, now, children—”

“KAKASHI-SENSEI!”

Whoever thought Kakashi could handle a genin team really should have their head checked. Clearly, things tend to go better off when he’s alone.

~*~

Thankfully, the rest of training goes surprisingly well. The three genin actually focused and on task—or, at least, as much as Naruto’s attention span will allow him. Still, it’s significantly better than any sessions they’ve had before. They all even manage to learn some new tricks throughout the day, and all three have finally mastered how to walk up trees using their chakra.

“Alright, you three,” Kakashi calls from the side of the training ground. “Let’s wrap it up for today.”

Scurrying over, sweating and panting disconcertingly similar to the sound of his dogs, the young ninja smile brightly at him.

“Aw, already? What’re we gonna do tomorrow then, Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asks eagerly.

Kakashi narrows his eye suspiciously. “You all seem more enthusiastic than usual. What did Gai do to you?”

Sasuke scoffs. “Naruto just wants to beat Neji in a fight,” he says boredly.

Kakashi tries not to worry that he has inadvertently caused his student to want to kill one of Gai’s students. “Erm, maybe we should forget about Neji for a bit,” he suggests.

“It’s a deal!” Naruto says, giving him a thumbs up and wide smirk. “If you buy us all ramen for dinner!”

“Eh? Well, I—”

“And show up on time for training tomorrow!” Sakura adds, scowling adorably.

“Maa, now that’s definitely asking for too much.”

“Sakura!” Naruto complains. “You ruined it.”

“Just the ramen,” Sasuke interjects swiftly.

Kakashi has no idea what’s happening right now, but he thinks he’s being had by a couple of genin. Still, he can’t help but smile in response to their pleading eyes. “Fine. But only this once.”

Ecstatic, Naruto punches the air.

Maybe it’s okay to not be alone sometimes. Someone has to feed the little demons, after all.

~*~

When Kakashi finally returns to his apartment, his wallet feeling suspiciously lighter while his chest feels significantly tighter, he doesn’t relish the thought of having to give in to cleaning.

Which is why he’s surprised to find the apartment absolutely spotless. Even the clock has been screwed back into place, and the dishes are drying neatly on the counter.

Well, he certainly can’t complain about the service. Very few people should be able to get into his apartment without leaving evidence. And no one who could would be leaving it so spotless. Which means…

Kakashi huffs fondly. “You can come out now, Gai.”

Laughing, Gai peeks around the corner with a broom in his hand. “Welcome back, my dear rival!”

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the effort—but what on earth are you doing here? And why are you still cleaning at this hour?”

“Ah! Well, it was actually a training exercise, you see!”

“Huh?”

Three small, blindfolded heads poke around the wall.

“Uh, Gai?”

Proud tears stream unashamedly down Gai’s face. “They’re moving around each other so well now! They don’t even need their eyes.”

“Yes, well, I would still prefer to keep them,” Neji mutters.

“Can we go home now?” Tenten asks.

“Never fear, Kakashi-sensei, I will clean every particle in this apartment so that you do not have to lift a finger!” Lee exclaims.

“Oh, um, thank you all,” Kakashi says haltingly. “Did you run into any… problems?”

Gai’s booming laugh echoes through the room once again. “Don’t worry, nothing is broken! I made sure to go through the rooms once before them. They’ve just been handling the sweeping and other cleaning. Isn’t that right, Lee?”

“Yes, sensei!”

Kakashi blinks as Lee accidentally bonks his head off of Neji’s chin during his enthusiastic response. The other boy hisses but, surprisingly, also lays a gently admonishing hand on Lee’s head.

“Well, I suppose that is everything,” Gai says, winking. “We’ll be off then!”

Kakashi pretends not to notice as Lee accidentally steps on his foot.

“Oops! My apologies, Neji.”

Neji lets his head loll back in exasperation but doesn’t bother to correct his teammate’s mistake. “Just keep moving,” he mutters instead.

Kakashi smiles to himself, ignoring his slightly sore toes as he pats the passing genin on their heads. He’s allowed to do so if they can’t see him—he’ll claim that it was Gai if anyone mentions it. Not that he thinks anyone will, judging by the fond expression on Gai’s face.

Sealing the door behind them as they leave, Kakashi breathes in the refreshingly dust-free air of his apartment. He slips off his sandals and walks lightly to the bedroom, eye curving up at the light peeking out from under the door. Gai must have left it on when he was cleaning.

As he opens the door to his room, Kakashi’s steps stutter to a halt. He tilts his head to the side. 

Taped to the open window is a small piece of paper reading, Thanks for the food, and at his feet are three familiarly small bodies curled up against each other. He thinks back to Gai’s warm presence in his apartment, the innocent trust of his students as they apply themselves to his ridiculous training. It must have taken hours, considering the state of Kakashi’s apartment and the sightless genin. Time enough for Kakashi to indulge his students in far too many bowls of ramen.

Gai must have planned this all along. No wonder Team Seven seemed different today. Kakashi feels the tension in his muscles leaving as he finds a blanket to wrap his students in.

He’s always done just fine on his own, but maybe he can do even better with his odd new family.


End file.
